Love's Deja-vu Story
by Sarah.Black97
Summary: Can things happen twice? I used to think it couldn't but now... I might actually have second thoughts on the whole concept of "deja vu"... (on hpff as well) Next Gen, ScorpxRose OCxOC


Rose Weasley

* * *

"How'd it go?" Lily asked as soon as I came in. Lily, with flaming red hair and brown eyes, looked exactly as her mother did when she was that size. Lily was in fifth year and she was going out with Lysander Scamander. Michelle was a metamorphmagus, but right now she had wavy blonde hair with bright green eyes. I had untameable bushy, brown-red hair with brown eyes. Michelle and I were in sixth year. Sarah had straight, black hair with red streaks and bright blue eyes. She was in her last year.

"Not very well," I admitted. "He looked really sorry but I couldn't let him off that easily, otherwise he would've kept doing it." They all looked very serious. Scorpius had sneaked up behind me during potions and put something in my Sleeping Draught. Then when I turned back to stir it, it exploded in my face, and hair was growing all over my skin. After 5 seconds I'd turned into a Capuchin Monkey. Everyone was laughing their heads off, especially Scorpius who had given a hi-five to Kione and Keegan, who were his cronies. Unlike Scorpius' father's cronies, Kione and Keegan were quite intelligent and they got into the N.E.W.T potions class.

"It's alright Rose. It's not the end of the world. He'll forgive you. I know he w – AARGH!" Michelle shouted; her hair and eyes turning pitch black; jumping up from her seat. Everyone, except Sarah jumped up and screamed with Michelle, as a silver tiger appeared right next to Sarah.

"CALM DOWN, GUYS!" She screamed at us. "It's only James' Patronus! He's been sending it every night to ask the same thing…" As if it knew what was being said the tiger became all sad and said in James' voice,

"Sarah, please will you go out with me?" and then it disappeared. Then Sarah stood up, went to the door and shouted down the staircase,

"NO, POTTER, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Then she shut the door and smiled at us. We all relaxed and laughed.

"So this is what James has resorted to… sending you Patronuses at night! I'll tease him forever now! Thanks!" And with that Lily left to go and tease James.

"I think we'd better go and see that Lily doesn't do anything too hurtful." Michelle said ginning from ear to ear, her hair turning bright purple. "Not that it wouldn't be funny seeing James, about to curse Lily's head off when you walk in!" We all laughed as we walked down the stairs.

"COME HERE! WHO TOLD YOU ALL OF THAT?! SARAH!" James was shouting at the top of his voice and he was chasing Lily round the common room. Lily was laughing her head off and, as she was smaller, she could fit in small places and could jump over stuff quicker than James could. James had untidy red hair with hazel eyes. He was in seventh year; also he was Quidditch Captain and Beater on the Gryffindor team, so he had nice body build. The team was made up of Michelle, Lily and me as Chasers; James and Josh as Beaters; Hugo as Keeper and Albus as Seeker. We hadn't gone a year without winning the Quidditch and the House Cup.

Laughing at James and Lily were Albus, Hugo and Josh. Al had untidy black hair and bright green eyes. Al was in the same year as me and Michelle. Hugo had straight, longish red hair and brown eyes. He was in the same year as Lily. Josh had curly brown and blonde hair with brown eyes. He also had nice body build; everyone thought that he had even more strength than James, because Josh went to the gym in the mornings. He was Sarah's twin brother so he was in the same year as James and Sarah.

"Hello, James. Were you looking for me?" Sarah said stepping out of the shadow of the staircase, smiling at James' face. He had a cross between being angry, embarrassed, shocked and happy.

"Umm… I believe I was… Oh yes, I remember now! Will you go out with me? I didn't hear the answer to my Patronus." James said, improvising, grinning at Sarah hopefully. Sarah stopped smiling and looked about ready to explode but then she said sweetly to James.

"Come here, Potter I want to tell you something…" She said motioning to James to come nearer to her until he was right next to her. While he was waiting for her to say something, she grabbed her rosewood wand from behind. Josh looked about to tell James what was going on but then Michelle elbowed him hard in the stomach and he doubled over, gasping for breath.

"_Petrificus Totalus! _ I WILL NEVER EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Then she went upstairs to her bedroom. Everyone in the common room heard her; and they were all laughing at James. He was turning redder and redder each second.

"Guys, I think we should lift the curse and take him to our bedroom. Girls, you can come if you want," Al told us. We nodded and Josh lifted the curse, rugby tackled James and took him upstairs.

"I guess the mystery of who was stronger between James and Josh is now officially solved." Michelle whispered to Lily and me. We laughed quietly, earning a confused look from Al.

When we got upstairs, Josh put James on the bed and incarcerated him. As soon as Josh did this James started to shout and writhe telling us to take the ropes off, in a very rude way, until he fell off the bed and quietened down.

"I'm such a prick, aren't I?" James asked us. Lily was looking worriedly at her brother while patting his back. Josh, Michelle and I suddenly became interested in the floor or the ceiling and Al was also patting James' back.

"Well, you can sometimes be an arrogant, self-centred, egocentric –"Michelle started but I interrupted her,

"-spoilt, self-obsessed –"I continued, but she was also quickly interrupted by Al.

"-annoying, terrible older brother, but you'll always be our older brother, cousin and friend. Just leave Sarah alone for a while and by that I mean, stop acting like you own this place, stop asking her out every day and stop flirting with her unless she flirts with you-"

_I could try and make her jealous by going out with someone else…someone friends with her- _

"I can't believe that you would even think of doing that to them! Don't you even dare!" I shouted at him.

I'm a skilled legillimens, so I heard what James was thinking. Michelle looked horrified at James, her hair turning flame red. Lily was looking confused, as was Al.

"Oh no! Please tell me you're not planning to do that!" Michelle shouted at him. I put my head between my hands. Everyone was looking confused from Michelle to me. "He's gonna try to make Sarah jealous. You do realize that's just worse because when girls look at you and see you with another girl, we'll distance ourselves from you, because we know you're 'off the market', instead of bringing us closer to you. That's one of the things that boys get wrong. We don't just get jealous, we also realize that you're out-of-bounds so we'll just back off. But luckily it's easy for girls to do it to boys, because, well, it does actually work." She said grinning broadly. All the boys went 'ahhh', realizing that they got it wrong, until now.

"Lesson learnt. God, and to think that I got it wrong _all_ these years." Josh said looking at James and Al. We all laughed at this comment. When we finished laughing we started to talk about Quidditch.

* * *

Michelle Jordan

* * *

The next morning was second Tuesday of the school year.

"Good Morning! Rise and shine! It's a beautiful morning!" I said happily, skipping round the room. My wavy blonde hair bouncing behind me.

Everyone in the dorm room groaned. I laughed merrily and opened the curtains. Light flooded the room. Then I set about opening all the curtains round the beds. They all groaned louder.

"Michelle, its 7 o'clock! Let us sleep more!" Jasmine told me. Jasmine had wavy brown hair that now looked like a crow's nest, and startling pale blue eyes. She was kind and was friends with everyone but she liked to hang around with Jessie and Hazel. Jessie had black hair with brown eyes; she used a permanent straight hair charm so her hair wasn't tangled or messy. She was clever and funny but she was sometimes very sarcastic. Hazel had white blonde hair and green-grey eyes; she was cheeky and dreamy. She read The Quibbler, so that would explain the dreaminess.

I changed my appearance to look exactly like Jasmine and mimicked her:

"Michelle, its 7 o'clock! Let us sleep more!" Everyone laughed at my impression. I changed my hair back because I preferred it blonde with blue streaks.

"No, I bloody well won't let you sleep more. If you remember, the last time that I let u sleep some more you were 50 minutes late because you couldn't find your skirt! So if you want your hair to stay on your head –"I threatened.

"Okay! I'm going! Jeez! It was only a joke!" Everyone laughed at Jasmine's reaction. Jasmine shot up and went to the bathroom. I could scare the hell out of most people but everyone knew it was a joke.

"Um, Jazz, you forgot your stuff," Rose called after her.

"Grrr! Can you bring them here please? Thanks!" She said to Hazel who got her stuff and gave it to her. The rest of us were getting changed when Sarah came in dressed with the school uniform a little changed. She had a grey mini-skirt, instead of the knee-length skirt that everybody in fifth year downwards used; she also had clear tights instead of the black stockings and she had knee length, high-heeled black boots. Her hair was curly today, and around her eyes she had thick mascara and eyeliner, she also had black lipstick on.

Jazz came out of the bathroom with a mini-skirt, black tights and short high-heeled shoes. She had her hair straight and she put some faint make-up on. I had curled my hair and made my lips a brighter red. I also wore a mini-skirt but I used cross-hatched black tights and classic black uggs. Rose was the goody-goody of the group. She had a knee-length skirt and she wore stockings and black flat-sole shoes. She didn't wear any make-up (not that she needed it), and she had her hair tied up in a french plait.

Hazel and Jessie were twins and they used the same things. Today they both had their hair in a half-updo and they had mini-skirts, black stilettos and clear tights.

"So, are you guys ready to go yet?" Sarah asked walking out of the door twirling her hair round her finger as she went, followed by me and Rose. When we were halfway down Lily appeared, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs and we were attacked by James, Josh, Al and Lysander. James hugged Sarah; Josh hugged me; Al hugged Rose; and Lysander hugged Lily. All the girls struggled against the boys but they just laughed.

"Come on! Josh! Please let me go! We need to get to breakfast! We girls are hungry!" I said my voice muffled against Josh's white, untucked shirt. Josh laughed and let me go, his beautiful brown eyes surveying me.

"I like your hair today, Michelle," He said causing my hair to go pink and blood to rush up to my face. They all laughed at me. "I prefer blonde though," Josh said sniggering behind his hand. I stuck my tongue out at him and changed my hair back.

"Let's go to breakfast before anyone else turns their hair pink," Al said laughing. I glared at him and then walked away grumbling under my breath.

"Well, that was tactful, Al," I heard Sarah say glaring at Al and then following me with Lily and Rose. All of the boys glared at Al, while he just raised his hands apologetically.

I kept walking out of the common room and down the stairs until they finally caught up with me. Rose put a comforting hand on my shoulder, Lily hugged me and Sarah squeezed my hand.

"It's okay guys. I'm just a little pissed with boys this morning." I told them. They all looked quizzically at me.

"Ahh," Rose said listening to my thoughts."It's okay. He may like you. What I mean is that I know the answer but I'm not going to tell you because he has to tell you by himself, if there's anything to say." Everyone laughed at my disgruntled expression.

"Oh so that's what this is about," Sarah said grinning tauntingly at me. "You're in love with my brother!"

I could feel my hair going pink and I just grabbed Sarah and shook her.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially not your brother. I wish I knew how he felt." I said looking at the floor.

"Um, you do realize that he tells me everything so I know how he feels –"Sarah was interrupted by a glare from Rose and a shout.

"Guys wait up!" Josh, James and Lysander were running towards us. When they caught up they looked at me and I realized that my hair was still bubblegum pink. I quickly changed it back and asked, "Where's Al?"

All the boys shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, let's just say that you won't see him for a while." Lysander said. I looked from James, to Josh to Lysander.

"Guys, where is he?" I asked threateningly, lowering my voice. I looked at Rose and she shrugged.

"Um, Michelle, don't get angry but he – kinda – um – asked Jo out." James said, cringing visibly. My hair fell into my eyes, slowly turning red. I breathed in and out, trying to calm down. Jo was my little sister. She was in Lily's year and I was very over-protective over her because she was born a metamorphmagus but she lost the gift when our parents got divorced. She took the blow so badly that she lost her gift; so now she just had brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She had cute little dimples and all the boys swooned on her. I didn't like boys asking her out because each time she breaks up with them or vice versa she always ended up crying on my shoulder because it reminded her of our parent's break-up.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him!" I grumbled under my breath. "What did she say?" I asked out loud to no-one in particular.

"She – um – said – yes" Josh said cringing as I seethed, my hair turning brighter than before, if that was even possible. I breathed in and out several times until my hair went back to blonde. Everyone was looking at me as though I were a bomb about to explode. I looked at them, finding the situation thoroughly amusing and embarrassing.

"Er, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go and have breakfast!" I said laughing as everyone visibly relaxed and breathed out at the same time. I grabbed Lily's and Rose's hand and dragged them to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Josh Baker

* * *

"Today's breakfast looks nice… Rose, why is everyone staring at us?" I asked Rose. She looked horrible. Her face was as white as a sheet and she wasn't moving. She didn't answer me so I nudged James.

"What? Oh, Rose? Rose? Rose? What's wrong?" James said waving a hand in front of her face. "Um, wait a second." He went and then came back with Michelle. Michelle and Rose had a connection that, although Michelle isn't a Legillimens she could read Rose's mind.

"Oh Rose? Scorpius is here. Hi Scorp!" She said waving behind Rose. I looked back and saw that there was no-one there.

_Oh. Now I get it! _I thought, mentally kicking myself. Rose turned around and started looking from left to right.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PIECE OF –"She shouted to the Entrance Hall.

"I believe she's looking for me?" A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and everyone laughed especially Michelle.

"Yes she is. If I were you I would disappear right now." Michelle told Scorpius tapping her nose. "But then again, you're Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, so you're going to approach her, aren't you?" Scorpius nodded grinning broadly. "Well I would advise you to put up a shield because she wants to kill you, right now."

"Why? Why does she want to kill him?" James and I asked stupidly. Michelle and Sarah both hit us on the back of the head.

"Idiots." They both mumbled shaking their heads. Lily, Lysander and Scorpius were laughing at us.

"What? Well, we're sorry we're not gossip girls and we don't have gossip girlfriends either. Last time I checked I was single…" James said waggling his eyebrows at Sarah but she just ignored him.

"Well if you remember yesterday that Scorpius wanted to sleep outside the Common Room until Rose told him to go away? That was because, during potions he put something in her potion and when she turned around it exploded in her face and turned her into a Capuchin monkey and you know how self-conscious she is. So now she's very annoyed at him and she might even hex him if she sees him."Michelle answered. Everyone gasped. Rose, the perfect little prefect, know-it-all, was going to hex someone?

"Okay this is bad news. Scorpius, I would advise you not to – Scorpius? Oh no!" Lily said, looking around for Scorpius and she found him right behind Rose. He put his hands on her eyes. She stopped shouting and started asking him to put his hands down.

"Please take your hands off of my eyes, Scorp. Don't make me hex you." She threatened but Scorp laughed taking her wand out of her skirt pocket.

* * *

Rose Weasley

* * *

"Give me my wand back, Scorp." I told him, rejoicing at his touch.

"No" he whispered in my ear making me shiver with pleasure. He laughed at my shiver and I heard Michelle telling the guys to 'give them some privacy', and when they didn't move she threatened them which made them move quickly.

"Scorp, why did you tell that to everyone?" I asked him, my eyes still covered, with him breathing down my back.

"I didn't tell anyone anything. It might've been Kione or Keegan. We had a fall out recently, like, last night and we fought in the dorm room. Kione got hexed pretty badly by a hex that was meant for me but then someone called Professor Zabini and he put Kione and Keegan in detention because I only put up shields. What did they say? You looked really annoyed." He asked, concern layering heavily in his voice.

"They know about my 13th birthday party." I whispered.

**Flashback**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rosie, happy birthday to you!" Everyone was singing.

James, Josh, Al, Lily, Michelle, Jo, Hugo, Sarah, my parents, Al's parents, Jo and Michelle's parents, Josh and Sarah's parents and…Scorpius. I invited him because we were good friends and Al, Michelle and Lily wanted him to come, so he came.

We were in my back garden, which incidentally has a swimming pool. When everyone cheered as I blew the candles out, I heard Scorpius running towards me.

Then he pushed me into the pool. SPLASH! Michelle, Lily, Sarah, Jo, my mum and my aunt all started trying to pull me up but they didn't manage it in time, because the water around me started turning red. My mum put a spell on the water to turn it back to its normal colour and levitated me out of the pool, drying me off as I floated. All the boys (and dads) were staring at me. I blushed furiously and didn't come out of my room until the parents and Scorpius had gone.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh…Well, I think I can remember mentioning it to them very briefly… I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Well, sorry isn't going to help now is it?" I snapped. I then said very quietly, "I'm sorry, it's just that I thought you wouldn't tell anyone. Guess I can't trust you anymore." The latter part I said very softly but he heard.

"I didn't mean to. How can I prove that to you?" His voice became very agitated.

"Calm down or you'll let go of my eyes," I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He laughed a little but then stopped. He started moving round to face me.

"_Obscuro!" _ He muttered pointing his wand to my eyes.

"Seriously? You could just tell me to close my eyes!" I said as he took my hand and led me down the corridor. We walked for awhile until I felt him stop and walk away from me.

"Where are we? Scorp, where are you? Scorp?" I asked walking around blindly my hands outstretched in front of me. I tried to take the blindfold off but it wouldn't budge. I suddenly heard him chuckle very softly from behind me. I pretended to fall backwards. I fell into his arms and he grunted in surprise at my fall. I chuckled.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?"I said grinning. "I'm offended that you think I'm that stupid." I said pouting, then smiling. He chuckled.

"No you silly girl," he said touching my nose with the tip of his finger. I giggled and blushed.

"This is weird. A while ago I would be scraping your eyes out. Now we're sharing a romantic moment in some place that I can't see because you've got my eyes –"While I was talking he turned me round and kissed me on the lips, silencing me momentarily. "You're lucky I don't have a boyfriend," I muttered into his lips. "Otherwise I would've bitch slapped you and then left with my wand." He chuckled. Then he kissed me again, his hands tangling in my hair. My hands were on his chest and in his hair.

"Do you even know where your wand is?" He asked, kissing me again. I felt his tongue trace my lips, begging for entrance, I opened my lips letting his tongue roam through my mouth. I pulled away, making my hands glide down his back, until I reached his trousers, I heard his breath catch. I smiled slightly. Did he really think I would -? The answer was yes. Yes he did. Well I'll have to show him that I'm not as stupid as the other girls in his 'fan-club'. I started feeling his pockets until I found it. My wand. I grabbed it with one hand the other gliding back up his back.

'_Finite' _I thought. The blind-fold disappeared and I realized that we were in an empty classroom. He had his eyes closed; his hair was ruffled, his lips swollen. I guessed that I might look the same.

"Don't move," I told him. His forehead creased, I smoothed it out with my index finger. "Trust me." I whispered in his ear, biting his ear softly. He shivered at my words and I smiled. I started to circle him not actually looking at him. I was trying to find a clock on the wall. I found one, next to the door. It was quarter to nine. Fifteen minutes to find Michelle, to get my bag and to have breakfast. I wondered if I should just leave him but then I figured I couldn't _just _leave him. I transfigured his hair into Murtlap tentacles; his lips even more swollen; his nose and nails started growing at an alarming rate. Then I pointed the wand at his eyes and obscured his eyes, and took his wand. Then I grabbed his hand and led him to the Great Hall with my lips tightly pressed together trying to stop laughing.

Everyone that we passed stared at Scorpius and were about to start laughing when I signalized them not to. Then two little first years –damn them to hell- started giggling at Scorpius and he grabbed his wand from my hand and disappeared his blind-fold, then he conjured a mirror and he blushed bright red when he saw his face. I took this as the queue to run away now. I was by the staircase in seconds and he was right behind and I could see that he was extremely pissed at me. _ Oh boy, _I thought to myself, _am I in trouble. _He caught me on the fifth floor and he incarcerated me.

"Well, well, well, who's the cheat now? Thanks Rosie, now no-one will look at me the same way." He pouted, looking very cute as he did so, but I wouldn't let him get to me.

"Oh alright, so your allowed to be pissed at me but when I'm angry you just think that coming up from behind is going to make it better? Well if you do think that then I'm done with this 'relationship' or whatever it is." And just like that I stormed out.

* * *

A/N: Well? What d'you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just leave me a review so I know what to do better and what to not do next time. Please feed that box down there.

l

l

l

v

(It's very hungry ;) )


End file.
